Some sterek stories
by ahintofwhistle
Summary: Three quite fluffy Sterek Stories!
1. Chapter 1

Derek was surprised when Stiles told the pack about his wish to leave and live with his aunt in Canada. Just because Stiles and Derek weren't exactly best friends or something he was sad to see him leaving. The boy is pack and pack is family. Nobody likes to lose his family, especially Derek, who has lost his parents snd sisters in the fire.

Stiles reassured that it wouldn't be the end of the world and that he would come back sometime in the future but Derek wasn't sure if he really would come home. Beacon Hills was full of creatures they had to fight and Stiles wouldn't have to do this somewhere in Canada.

Before Stiles left he wanted that they all promised that nobody would contact him until he was ready. All of them promised him and the boy hugged the whole pack, Derek was the last one and he could smell Stiles arousal. That is just lust. Derek wanted to reassure himself, the boy doesn't deserve anything broken like the former alpha. He didn't even know if Stiles likes boys too.

Deep inside Dereks heart he knew it was more than that but he ignored it.

A month after Stiles had left everyone was missing him but kept their promises. Some of them suffered quitely while others talked about it aloud. The most miserable was Scott and Derek could understand that feeling.

Derek himself felt something he couldn't identify. He was not sure if it was something physically or emotionally so he went to Deaton. The vet knew immediately what was wrong and told the beta that it was the distance. Derek was confused and Deaton must have noticed by his frowing and explained further "It's the distance. You are too far from your mate."

What?

"What mate? I don't have a mate." Deaton just shook his head and Derek left the vet irritated.

Meanwhile Stiles had found a job as underwear model. He never imagined to be a model because of his pale skin, his moles and skinniness. The boy enjoyed his job as well as living together with his aunt. But he was missing his pack, his family. It was his own fault because he made them promise no contact to him until he would make the first step. His father was calling him every sunday evening. The sheriff sounded exhausted and Stiles wanted to make sure that he wouldn't eat anything bad.

But then one day Lydia called him, telling himhow miserable everyone was. Stiles didn't promise her anything and since then he got letters and mails from the pack members. Sometimes there was a heart shaped box with chocolate or a bouquet without any note who sent it.

About a year after the boy had left BH he felt pain inside of him and a strong urge pulling him somewhere. After suffering the pain for a week Stiles gave in and let the feeling pull him away.

In BH had arrived a new threat while Derek tried to figure out the mate thing. There was a day when he found a picture of himself and Stiles from years ago. He remembered feeling this pain before, when he and Laura left for New York. Then he had thought it was because of the loss of his family but it had been about his mate the whole time.

Stiles was his mate.

The pack was sending Stiles things so Derek decided to send the boy something too. That was when Derek started to investing money in chocolate and flowers.

The former alpha woke up with a pounding head. He didn't know where he was until a familar person entered his prison cell.

"Kate."

"Derek. It is time to finish what I started."

The only thing Derek felt from now on was pain.

Stiles was on his way to BH, where else could the urge pull him, when Scott called him.

"Hey, we need you. It's important or I wouldn't call. Pleeeeasse come home?"

"I'm already on my way. I'll come to your house." Stiles ended the phone call.

Reaching the McCall household the boy could see the pack waiting. He jumped out of the car and asked "What is wrong?" But before anyone could answer, he knew. "It's Derek, am I right?" Surprised everyone nodded. "I know where he is. We have to hurry." The pain Stiles was feeling was increasing rapidly and Lydia seemed to notice. "Are you ok?" Gritting his teeth he answered "No, I think I feel part of the pain he feels." The girl was blinking at him as they sat in the backseat of Scott's moms car.

"I don't know why I can feel it but was on my way home before Scott called." Lydia looked shocked but said "But I think I know why. He was behaving so different since you left." The boy frowned. "He is your mate, that is the reason" Before he could answer they reached the old house. Derek was tortured and Stiles had to help him instantly. But Scott held him and said "We fight you take care of him ok?" Stiles nodded and followed him inside.

Derek was electrocuted and Kate was standing there enjoying his pain. Stiles couldn't contain his anger any longer, nobody would hurt his mate. Suddenly Kate was screaming and Stiles was smirking satisfied. While he was in Canada he finally learned how to use his Kate was the one who was suffering the electrocuting.

There was a huge fight but the boy knew his friends would manage it without his help so he ran over to Derek. "You hear me?" The man looked at him falling in his arms. "Shhhh, she is dead. Derek she can't hurt you anymore." Soothingly the young mage was stroking over the others back. " You are here. Why are you here Stiles?"

The boy held him even tighter "Because nobody hurts my mate without feeling my anger." Now Derek was looking into Stiles eyes stunned.

"How do you know?"

"We'll talk later. Let's get into the car so you can fully heal yourself." Stiles took Dereks hand helping him and at the same time he used a bit of his magic to heal his mate.

Derek was so exhausted that he fell asleep on Stiles shoulder on a ten minutes drive over to the sheriffs house.

"Dad, please no questions right now. We'll get Derek onto my bed at first." Stiles father was so shocked he just opened the door so that everyone could get into the house without saying anything.

Scott, Isaac, Erica and Boyd were carrying the asleep beta up the stairs into Stiles room without waking him up. The mage pulled a blanket over him. The five of them were walking downstairs into the living room where the rest of the pack was waiting impatiently.

"Sooooo, where do I start? Ok, I'm a mage and Derek is my mate as well as I'm his. Obviously Kate wanted to finish her business but I stopped her. Thanks for helping Derek btw." Stiles was smiling at his friends and is dad. "I'll go to him now. See you soon guys." All of them were looking after the boy climbing up the stairs.

Right when Stiles opened the door Derek was sitting up on his bed. "Hey, lay down again sourwolf." Stiles was walking over to the bed sitting down on his mates right side. Derek was trying to get up again so Stiles sat on him werewolf was blushing and Stiles found it more than adorable. "Are you better now? Or should I help you heal?" The boy wanted to know. Derek was shaking his head."I'm fine."

"No, no I know you are everything but fine, Kate nearly killed you. But I'm really glad she didn't. You know I haven't know about us being mates until we came to rescue you. You know I had a bad feeling, that was the reason I was on my way even before Scott called me. Since when do you know about this?"

Derek was quiet for a second before answering. "I felt a pain so I went to Deaton, who told me it was the distance and then I found an old photo an knew."There was something the other wanted to ask him but he didn't so Stiles demanded "You are not telling me something!" Derek frowned but replied anyway. "It's not fitting now but why underwear?" For a moment Stiles looked stunned but then he started to laugh hysterically. "Sorry but ... I don't really know it was ...randomly"

Nodding Derek pulled his mate down onto him and began to nuzzle his neck. "Thank you."

Stiles gave Derek a chaste kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Derek POV

Standing here in Stiles room I think about how I should do this.

What I am even doing?

I know Stiles is my mate, but does he feel anything for me?

Do I want to tell him now?

Do I really want to tell him anytime soon?

My wolf screams for his mate.

Half an hour ago I climbed into his room through the window.

How often do I tell him he should lock it?

But if Stiles listened to me I couldn´t be here. I could but it wouldn´t have been so easy.

"Sourwolf I can literally hear you brooding. What do you want? Why are you here?"

I frown and glare at him. How did he notice me?

He turns the lights on and says "How often have I told you that glaring isn´t an answer?"

"How did you know I was here?"

"I don´t know, I just woke up." He smirkes at me "So what do you want, I would like to go to sleep again?"

"Well."

"What? If you want me to research something for you come again tomorrow at a decent time. But if you need something instantly, fuck off and do it yourself, wake up anybody else. I don´t care. You know not everybody has the perfect body like you, some people need their beauty sleep."

He thinks I have a perfect body?

"Yeah, that is pretty much what I said about a minute ago, but do you have no mirror to tell you that?"

Oh my god, did I say that loud?! I must have. I bury my face in my hands.

"I will just turn off the lights and go to sleep if you are not telling me. Good night, sourwolf."

It is dark again.

"But I wanted to tell you that I fell in love with you." I whisper into the darkness.

All I can hear is a loud snore.

Stiles is fast asleep leaving me groaning.

I told him what I feel.

I don´t trust many people but he is one of the few I can trust.

I don´t know if I can say the words again, I am simply not a man of many words. I am a man of action.

Cautiously I slide onto the bed besides Stiles without waking him.

This sleeping figure in this bed is everything to me. He is loyal as fuck, I don´t know how he did come back from Gerard without telling him anything about the pack alive. Stiles is beautiful with his moles and his eyes. These amber-coloured eyes I could lose myself everytime I would look into them. My mate is perfect to me, with all his mistakes.

And then he tries to tell me I have a perfect body. I snort.

That is not everything in life. You have to find the most beautiful things. Why would they be visible for everyone? You have search for them. I have found the most beautiful thing. Now I have to try if I am worth this gift.

While I drifted of in my thoughts Stiles has come closer, he wraps his arm around my waist.

Shocked of the movement I stare at him. Is he awake?

No his eyes are closed.

All of a sudden I am really tired and then I am asleep.

Opening my eyes I can see Stiles lying on my chest, asleep, and I know I don´t want to get up.

Ever.

Should I just go or should I wait until he wakes up to confess to him?

I don´t even come to a conclusion because Stiles is waking up.

Like right now.

Shit!

What do I do?!

My mate opens his eyes and looks me right in the eyes but doesn´t say anything he pulls me closer.

I am confused what is he doing?

"Stiles?"

"Derek."

I glare at him. "What are you doing?"

"I am cuddling with you, obviously." He replies yawning.

I watch him questioning.

"How about we go to this new place to eat pancakes for breakfast and then you can tell me more about this mate thingy?"

Now I am gaping "W..what?!"

"I think you heard me." Stiles begins to chuckle. "I have a crush on you for about a year sourwolf and now you tell me that you are in love with me. I am peachy so let´s go for pancakes now. I am hungry. "

"You just pretended to be asleep?!" I am winking at him.

"Yep. I would tell you I am sorry but I am really not."

"You are an asshole, you know!"

"But I am your asshole." My mate snickers.

I am shaking my head while he untangles himself. But before he gets up he pecks me on my lips, then he leaves to get dressed.

I just watch him going to the bathroom, he is really beautiful and I can´t wait to see him half naked again. Licking my lips I get up, I should probably borrow a shirt from Stiles.

"Can I borrow one of you shirts?"

"Yeah, but I don´t know if they fit, you will have to try."

I find a plain shirt that fits and when Stiles comes back into his room, he whistles. "You look good Derbear."

"I hardly let you call me sourwolf but if you are ever using "Derbear" again I will-"

"Ok sourwolf, but get going, I am starving." He drags me down the stairs. "Just so that you know our pack is already waiting for us."

Again why do I like him?

I growl quietly.

Then he is kissing me passionately and I forget about everything.

"I wish we could have stayed at home kissing, I don´t want to stop now."

"It is nice to know that I could persuade you so quickly, Stiles but you said it yourself, they are waiting for us."

He pouts and I start the engine grinning mischievously.

Derek POV

Stiles is squirming in his seat so I ask him "What´s wrong?" Frowning I wait for his answer.

"It´s nothing, sourwolf."

"You know that I can hear your heartbeat, you are lying!"

He doesn´t say anything until we reach the parking lot of the pancake place. But I don´t get out and neither do I let him.

"Why did you lock the door?" He wants to know seeming a bit annoyed.

"Because we are talking right now."

"What if I don´t want to talk?"

"Hey Stiles look at me. What is wrong?" I ask softly and reach for his hand. "Minutes ago you were happy and confident ..." I look at him quizzical, squeezing his hand gently.

"What are we?"

"What?!"

"I want to know if we are boyfriends or whatever..." He says shyly causing me to smirk.

That´s the problem! If we are boyfriends or something. I smile on the inside.

I haven´t finished my thoughts as he interrupts me "Yeah, it´s no problem if you don´t want to. I know that nobody finds me hot or something." Now Stiles looked sad.

"No, stop." That caused him to look up into my eyes. I cup his face and kiss him chaste onto the lips. "You are so beautiful, hot, pick something. You don´t need to be so shy suddenly."

I smile at him. "I was not so sure if I should tell you that you are my mate because you are younger than me. But I´ve always found you attractive even before I knew you were my mate. I just never showed you how I feel."

The happy look came back and he nearly jumped onto my lap kissing me hard.

We both didn´t want to stop but it was getting late for breakfast and the pack was waiting for us.

I wondered how much they know. Not that there had been time for any of us to text or phone anyone this morning. But what should I say they are werewolves.

"Come on we need to go they will already be waiting for us." I hum happily, take his hand again. We go into the restaurant looking for our friends. Scott is waving from a big table in the back of the place.

As we come to the table most of them are gaping while the others smirk. Lydia just says "Finally." And Scott looks at her shaking his head "What?" This causes the others to laugh but we all know that his is not the fastest sometimes.

There is only one seat left and I sit down. Stiles is still standing and before I can offer him to sit on my lap a young waitress reaches our table. "Honey, do you need a chair?"

I nearly growl, the others begin to smile. I pull my mate onto my lap and say "I think we´ve got it covered. But we would like to have the pancake special." And then I just ignore her and nuzzle Stiles neck. He begins to laugh and everybody else laughs with him. The waitress leaves dumbfounded.

"What was that exactly? I think I have never heard you talk so much to a stranger before." He grins at me.

"Shut up."

"That´s my sourwolf." Stiles sounds really happy and I can´t be mad at him.

There is another waitress carrying our pancakes. Someone whispers "Thank god."

I simply ignore them and we all eat our pancakes.

After all of us have finished I ask them "What do you think about a a short vacation some time soon?"

Suddenly all of them are still before erupting in loud cheers. I think that´s the answer to my question and begin to grin.

"Stiles, you better have sex soon. He is a much better pack mate when he´s happy." Erica whispers into my mates ears.

I glare at her but Stiles answers her anyway "You will notice soon enough, thanks to your wolf nose." He giggles while she is snorting. "It´s not like we are in a hurry." Stiles smiles at me. I kiss him on those pink, sweet lips.

Sheriff POV

"Stiles, I am home." The Sheriff shouts while entering the house. Nobody answers him. He looks onto his watch. It is about midnight. His son usually is awake at this time. He goes upstairs and knocks onto his sons door. Nobody responds. Wondering the Sheriff opens the door slowly. Looking over to the bed he sees his son sleeping but he isn´t alone. Derek Hale is sleeping in the same bed.

Carefully he closes the door and groans. What did his son now do? Ah why be bothered right now. It´s going to be the two of them to bother about him. He will go to bed now.

Derek POV

The sun is rising and I´m awake. Carefully I turn and look down onto Stiles, peacefully sleeping on my chest. Cautiously without waking him up I get up and downstairs to prepare breakfast for the two Stilinskis.

Humming I search for pans to cook some bacon and scrambled eggs. It´s almost ready when I hear somebody yawning behind me. That causes me to smirk. Seconds later someone hugs me from behind. "Good morning, sourwolf. It smells delicious."

Turning around I kiss him onto the forehead and mumble "Morning. Why don´t you wake your dad so that we can eat together?"

"You sure you want to be interrogated so early in the morning?" Stiles jokes and I shoot him a look.

Laughing he knocks onto the bedroom door of the Sheriff. "Dad, breakfast is ready. Maybe you are lucky and I will allow you some bacon."

"Morning, as if you could allow me something. But have I allowed you to have sleepovers with people you wanted in jail?"

"Okay, why don´t we have this conversation after breakfast?" Stiles asks innocently.

"No." The Sheriff points at Derek. "You! In the future you will use the front door instead of the window. Yes, I noticed. And please no sex when I am at home and be safe. So now let´s eat."

"That was fast. I thought he would be more against our relationship." Stiles laughs.

I just kiss him before we all sit down on the kitchen table to eat.

Everything is going to be okay.


	3. Chapter 3

All of a sudden it was so hot. He was so hot. Why was he so hot? His blanket wasn´t that warm. Something moved behind him. What the fuck was happening.

It was in the middle of the night and he was to lazy to open his eyes. But there was someone in his bed.

Suddenly he was very awake. There was a warm, strong hand around his waist pulling him close. Why is that always happening to him?

"Stiles, I know you aren´t sleeping and I can literally hear you thinking. Stop it. It is about four a.m. Sleep."

Shocked Stiles closed his eyes again. It was his sourwolf, but what was he doing in his bed? Is he hurt?

"Are you injured?" Stiles blurted out. The man behind him chuckled. "No, I´m not injured."

"But what are you doing here? Why are you in my bed?"

There was silence. "Sleep. We can talk in the morning." Derek pulled Stiles even closer.

It was seven in the morning when the sheriff opened the door to Stiles room. His eyes wandered to the bed. The man frowned. There, on the bed were his son and Derek Hale. In each others arms. When did that happen? Stiles thought he was a murderer at first, so what is that? The sheriff thought of waking them up to interrogate them, but then he should let them sleep. Stiles had had enough sleep to catch up to. The sheriff closed the door and walked downstairs to eat something before going to work.

Derek woke up around nine o´clock and Stiles was lying on his chest. The boy was so peaceful when he slept. He would let him sleep. Derek didn´t exactly think before he came here last night. He was too old and damaged for Stiles. The boy had so many possibilities without him. His wolf thought that Stiles was his mate. We mate for life. Derek couldn´t do that to Stiles. A movement pulled Derek out of his thoughts back to Stiles.

The boy now lay half on top of him. Stiles slowly opened his eyes and quickly rolled of him.

"Sorry, I don´t know why I did this-" Derek stopped him and pulled him close again.

"Yeah, what? Are you sure you are ok?" Derek chuckled at first but then he said. "Cora called me yesterday. She was hurt, bad hurt and I needed comfort. Soo I came to you."

Stiles hugged Derek tightly. "I´m sorry. You can always come when you need cuddles." He smiled at him softly.

It was like an invitation to kiss the boy. That´s exactly what Derek did. Carefully he pressed his lips to Stiles. At first the boy didn´t respond but then they made out until Stiles was breathless.

"Stiles, no I can´t." Derek got up and wanted to climb out of the window. But Stiles caught his arm and tugged him back to his bed. "No, you don´t get to kiss me and leave right after you say you can´t do whatever. You could talk to me, sourwolf. Why can´t you?"

Silence.

"I don´t deserve you. You have better chances without me, believe me Stiles. You may be my mate but I don´t want you to -"

"Derek I´m your mate?! Why didn´t you tell me? Maybe I want you like you want me?"

The man didn´t know what to say. "Derek you are an idiot come here. You deserve me and I wouldn´t want any other chances than I have with you. I´m in love with you maybe I even love you. Don´t look at me like that you don´t have to say anything to that."

Derek kissed Stiles again gently. "I love you too. I´m sorry I´m not so good with words."

"Nothing new sourwolf" Stiles chuckled.

"Derek why don´t we visit Cora so that you can see that she is okay?" Stiles wanted to know.

That idea earned Stiles a hot make out session before they had to start packing.

"Derek what are you doing here?" Cora asked happily and hugged her brother tightly. He simply grinned at her and said "I´m not alone." She looked at him confused. Who is her brother comfortable enough to drive with him to NY? And then she smelled him. "Stiles, hey nice to see you." Cora hugged him like she had done minutes before with her brother. Both of them reeked like each other.

"You guys, I will just say one word. Finally!" The girl began to laugh.


End file.
